She's Not You
by Ms Sillay Lilay
Summary: AU. Songfic to David Archuleta's 'She's Not You'. She never wanted to be second best. Heck, she never even wanted to be part of his messed up love life. But he won't let go, and she doesn't want him to anyway. Rashel x Quinn.
1. Prologue: Prom Night

Hi, guys! I'm only gonna post the disclaimer once because I'm lazy. :)

**I DO NOT OWN THE NIGHT WORLD SERIES. L.J. SMITH DOES.**

**I DO NOT OWN _SHE'S NOT YOU_. DAVID ARCHULETA DOES.**

Oh, and thanks loads to mspink93. xD**  
**

Enjoy? o.O

* * *

Prologue

RPOV

Rashel stared at the window, watching the rain fall.

It was Junior Prom – masquerade-themed.

Her school had decided to have their Junior Prom with another school, so she didn't know half the people there.

Her sister – Keller – was in the corner, drinking punch...that she helped spike.

The streets were glowing with lights.

Rashel sighed, fingering the ruffles of her knee-length dress.

"Dance with me."

She was about to look up and snap at whoever it was...until she saw the eyes.

They were dark, cold, _bottomless_.

Beautiful.

The rest of his face was beautiful, too. He hadn't bothered to put on a mask, like Keller.

He was cold, that boy. And she didn't know _why_ he had asked her in the first place.

He acted and talked in a devil-may-care manner. There was an air of danger around him. Something that screamed, _'run-if-you-value-life'. _

"Not having much fun, huh?" he asked suddenly, sounding almost – _almost – _symphathetic.

She smiled apologizingly. "Not really."

"You didn't seem very happy by the window."

_Oh_.

She should have thought it was only because he was trying to be nice.

_Trying_.

"Want to go for a walk?"

She looked at the window. It was still raining.

"Sure, I love the rain."

* * *

QPOV

Quinn walked next to the dark-haired girl quietly.

The rain was pounding down hard.

The girl stared straight ahead.

Her eyes were green, like emeralds, and calm, like a lake.

Quinn was cold – personality-wise – but he couldn't stand the silence.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?"

She turned to him slowly, and her eyes weren't as calm anymore. Or maybe they were.

The calm before a hurricane.

* * *

RPOV

"Pardon?" she whispered through the rain. She could see him strain to read her lips.

"You _are _pretty," he stated, grinning a Mad Hatter grin. Mad, but charming, and slightly cocky.

Rashel was already labelling him as 'womanizier' now.

"Go away."

"I don't think so," he said seriously, but the smile was still on his face.

Why, that cocky little...

Rashel huffed and stepped on his foot...hard.

"How about now?" she asked sweetly.

* * *

QPOV

Holy. Shit.

It hurt like crap, thought Quinn as he jumped up and down on one foot.

"You don't I'm going to let you get away with it, do you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed. _Laughed_.

"Of course not," she said, smiling in a way that said 'I-know-how-the-world-works,-you-don't-have-to-tell-me'.

"Good," Quinn stopped jumping and walked closer to her.

* * *

RPOV

_Relax, Rashel_. Rashel told herself. _Just remember what Keller said about guys. Kick up the – _

He grabbed her hand suddenly...

...and fell down, pulling her with him, laughing the whole way.

Rashel raised an eyebrow. This was a very weird boy.

"You better watch out, pretty kitty," he said, stroking her hair. Rashel just glanced numbly ahead. Her mother used to call her that. "I won't let you off every time, you know."

He wrapped an arm around her and she turned her head up to look at his face.

Biggest. Mistake. _Ever_.

He was looking at her, too, and his face was about an inch away from hers...before she looked up.

Her lips brushed his, and she looked away quickly.

* * *

QPOV

The raindrops glittered off her hair, and she looked really...beautiful.

Because he'd been lying, of course. She wasn't pretty, she was _beautiful_. Even with that thing covering half her face, he _knew _she was beautiful.

Quinn saw his hand move slightly towards her face, and he couldn't stop.

He turned her face towards him and slowly trailed upwards, taking hold of the mask.

She didn't try to stop him, just stared at him with her wide, green eyes.

He lifted it a little bit higher.

And she snapped suddenly, as if waking from a trance.

"_What _are you _doing_?"

* * *

RPOV

Oh, crap, crap, _crap_.

She shouldn't have let him go that far. It was wrong.

But it felt _right_.

Right for her to feel safe next to him, and yet not-so-safe either. Right for her to never want to leave. Ever.

He stared at her sadly with those cold, black eyes of his, which suddenly didn't seem cold at all. Just lonely...

"I'm sorry, I have to go now," Rashel whispered, standing up quickly and throwing his arm off on the way.

* * *

So...I'm taking that if it's good, it'll get reviews. If it gets reviews, I'll know people read it. So if no one reviews, I shouldn't continue, right? Right.

There's the great reason right there to review if you like this story. :)

*And yes, it's not good...yet. I promise that it'll get better...or at least I promise to try to make it better. GIVE IT A CHANCE PLEEEEEEEASE!*


	2. First Day

Heyya!

To answer you: nope, no Night People here. Just humans.

Thanks for the reviews, BTW. :)

* * *

Chapter 1

RPOV

"...and this year, we will be having a – and you are?" Miss What's-Her-Face asked, looking at Rashel and Keller over her spectacles.

"Rashel Jordan, ma'am." Rashel said, smiling.

"Raksha," Keller drawled, "but call me that, I promise you that I won't let you live through – "

"Yeah, we'll go take a seat now, 'kay?" Rashel interrupted, pushing Keller to the seat at the very back, while Keller rolled her eyes.

"What was _that _for? Idiots have to be thought, 'sis."

"That was our _teacher_."

Silence.

"Point?" Keller asked lazily.

"You are so impossible, Kelly." It was a priviledge. Only _Rashel _could call her that and live. But _never _tell the tale, of course.

"Why, thank you, _Shelly_." Keller grinned.

* * *

QPOV

"Hey, you see the new chicks?" Ash poked Quinn, who was practically snoring.

…

Hey, homeroom's not even _near _interesting.

"No. Don't really care, personally."

"You _will_. Just look." Urgh, Ash is _so _stubborn.

Quinn opened one eye and looked in the general direction of where Ash was looking.

Two girls, dark hair, completely identical.

"The one with green eyes is cute. Now will you let me go back to sleep?" Quinn asked, closing his eye again.

He could practically feel Ash staring at him.

"How can you tell she has green eyes? And they look _completely _the same!"

Apparently, Ash decided to play 'big-mouthed idiot' because she looked up, shock in her eyes.

* * *

RPOV

"Hi! My name's Poppy!" A redhead said enthusiastically in homeroom. "And this is my brother, Phil!"

The taller blonde boy next to her smiled, raising his hand. "Pleasure."

"Hey, my name's Jez," another redhead had said, smiling, her silvery-blue eyes practically glowing.

"Galen," a blonde boy told them, sticking his hand out for them to shake. "Nice to meet you."

"Delos Redfern," a black-haired boy said, polite in his own cold way.

"Looks like we'll have someone to sit with in lunch, 'Shel!" Keller said in her fake eager voice.

"You never know when to stop, do you, Kell'?" Rashel grinned.

"'Course I do. I just prefer not to."

"...and of course, you'll be all – and _who _are _you_?" Miss What's-Her-Face asked in an exasperated tone.

"Mary-Lynette Carter, miss," a curly-haired girl panted, eyes shockingly blue and slightly wild at the moment.

"Take a seat, Miss Carter."

Mary-Lynette quickly hurried to look for a seat. The only one available was the one between Rashel and the loud-mouth blonde.

"H-hi. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all," Rashel said, smiling kindly.

"Not at _all_," the blonde said, looking at her. "Hi, I'm Ash."

Mary-Lynette looked him over once and said, "sorry, I don't date man-whores."

Poppy giggled her sparkling laugh and practically danced over to Mary-Lynette.

"I _know _I'm going to like you," she sang.

* * *

M-LPOV

"Please, don't try to deny the fact that you totally want me."

"Yeah, I want you...to stay the heck away from me. Who knows what kinds of diseases you have."

"It's not my fault all the girls want me. I don't see why you should be any different, M'lyn."

"I'm Mary-Lynette, and I'm _not _like most sluts who cling to every hot guy they see."

"HA! You admitted I'm hot!"

"Did I say that? I don't remember myself mentioning Ash the hot guy!"

"You were _so _thinking it."

"Whoa, mind-reader now?"

"Always was."

"I don't think you can even read your own mind."

"I so can."

"Prove it."

"I'm thinking that one day in the future, you're gonna fall head over heals for me."

Silence.

"You are _so _pathetic, Ash."

"I know you love me."

"Get up and I'll show you how much I love you."

Throughout the whole week, Ash was seen with a severe limp.

* * *

RPOV

"I'm _Keller_. Call me Raksha one more time and I promise you'll have to learn how to sleep with your eyes open, pretty boy."

"But, Raksh – I mean, _Keller_. Happy?"

"Nothing you _ever _do will make me happy, wuss."

"But – "

"Quit it," Keller spat, looking completely indifferent to the boy who's _obviously _already head over heals for her.

Keller, Keller, Keller.

Blind, oblivious Keller.

Rashel sighed, placing her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose.

The dark-haired boy was looking at her again.

Well, more like _staring_.

And it was _him_. The boy from prom.

Rashel frowned and turned to look at him full in the face.

He looked startled for a minute, before smiling the Mad Hatter grin he had used that night.

"Nice to meet you," he mouthed to her, his smile widening slightly.

* * *

So...review, please! Prettay please with a cherry on top? Ten cherries? Pleeeeease? o.O


	3. BrotherSisterly Relations

So, anyway...

Sorry to everyone for the *one day, I think* delay. Please don't make me limp. :(

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. :DD

And...erm...yeah, the prom was at their OLD school, when they were sophomores or something, maybe. I planned them to be juniors after prom, but I'm not sure how USA high schools work. So, yeah...Er...can they actually mix school proms together? I dunno, so let's just skate over that part, yeah?

Yes, Mary-Lynette is also new.

One last thing before I bore you guys to tears: please, please, _please _don't favourite or subscribe me on author alert or story alert if you aren't going to review it. I'm not saying that for reviews *only like o.1%* I actually _want _to know what you guys think. So pretty please don't do that again.

* * *

Chapter 2

KPOV

"You're late, Miss Jordan and...the other Miss Jordan," Mr Johnson said, glaring at them on Tuesday morning.

"Sorry, sir. Won't happen again." Rashel grinned.

"Take a seat."

Keller took the sit closest to her and slumped down, burying her head in her arms.

Hey, Keller never insisted she was a morning person.

"Raks – I mean, Keller?"

Oh, _no. _

"No, this is Rashel." Keller said bluntly.

"No, you're not," Rashel said indignantly from behind her. Poppy, who was apparently beside her, giggled.

"Shut up, 'Shel," Keller growled, head still slumped.

"You look like shit, Keller," Poppy said happily. "What did you do? Wrestle a crocodile?"

"It was close," Keller mumbled, thinking of the morning events. "Rashel in the morning is not a nice Rashel."

Galen chuckled lightly.

"No one asked for your opinion, pretty boy."

"Sorry, Keller."

Keller shot up immediately, "you called me Keller...without almost saying Raksha first!"

"This is the most active Keller has been without her coffee," she heard Rashel murmur and Poppy giggle some more.

"Totally ignoring that, 'sis."

"_Sorry_!" Laugh.

"Miss Jordan!"

Ah, Mr Johnson is _such _an impatient man sometimes.

"Which one? Me or 'Shel?" Keller asked groggily.

"I don't care. Just listen."

"Killjoy," Keller muttered, raking her fingers through her hair and rolling her eyes.

"As I was saying, before I was _rudely _interrupted –" "Hey, _you're _the one who interrupted my sleep!" "– I will be splitting you up into pairs, and you guys are gonna be Biology partners for the rest of the year."

A lot of groans and a few 'yeah, whatever's.

"Okay...Alice and Kenan. Denise and Michael..."

"Oh, dear God. Make him _stop_," Keller muttered, covering her ears.

It didn't stop her from hearing Galen's chuckling, though.

And really, it wasn't that bad a sound.

* * *

QPOV

Quinn sighed. Another pair-up-for-the-rest-of-the-year thing. Great.

"...Ash and Mary-Lynette – " "Yes!" "NO!" " – John and Rashel...I meant Raksha. Yes, Raksha – " Quinn growled at the use of his first name while the girl, Raksha, did the same.

"I'm _daring_ you to call me that again, gay lord," he heard her muttering and grinned.

This was going to be an interesting year.

"...Galen and _Rashel_." Quinn looked up at saw the green-eyed one look at Galen and grin.

"...And Poppy and Phillip. You may change your seats now."

* * *

KPOV

"_You _get over here. I'm too tired," Keller said, closing her eyes.

"Tch, fine." The scraping of a chair as pretty boy left and someone settled in again. Keller opened an eye to look at him.

"So...what's your name, _Miss Jordan_?" the boy asked in a politely curious tone.

"You can call me Keller. You?" Keller grinned lopsidedly.

"You can call me Quinn," Quinn imitated her.

"Got an eye on my sister, haven't you, _Mr Quinn_?" Keller asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

* * *

QPOV

If Quinn had to describe Keller in one word, it would be _blunt_.

"Don't know what you're talking about, _Raksha_."

"Gimme a break, _John_. I'm not blind."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Keller."

"You're so cute when you're in denial."

"Am not."

"Cute? Yeah, don't know what I was thinking."

* * *

RPOV

"I don't know what he said, and I don't wanna know. But you've been sitting with him for three classes straight now," Rashel complained.

"Jealous, sweetie?" Keller asked in a high-pitched voice, and then laughed. "It's called maintaining a good brother-sister-ly relationship. Bonding time, you know?" Keller said, then added, "sorry if I've been neglecting you. Promise it won't happen again."

Rashel sighed. "Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear." Keller said in a tone that suggested she was dealing with a five-year-old child and laughed.

* * *

Suck-ishly boring chapter. But it'll get better. I'm trying to not let it become a 11-chapter-fic like my last one. I – personally – feel that it's too short.

Love it, hate it? Review and tell me. :)

AND REMEMBER WHAT I SAID AT THE TOP. PLEASE.


	4. Erm Sure?

*Dodges vase thrown and holds hands up* Gimme a break guys! Please? I've been sick! And I'm up typing for you, so spend some mercy, please? *Holds up puppies with huge eyes* There, puppy dog eyes. Please?

* * *

Chapter 3

QPOV

Quinn hated lunch time.

Reason? Ash would always go to sit with his cousins.

Leaving him alone with that rude know-it-all princess and that useless know-_nothing_-at-all idiot.

"...and since we're at it, I don't know _why _you're so caught up with her! She's not good for _anything_ and...and she's not even that good-looking!" Lily was saying, glaring at Ivan with her hawk eyes.

"She's pretty, looks sensible enough. Unlike _some_one I know," Ivan sneered, giving Lily a very obvious glance.

"Don't kid me. Her? Sensible? How would _you _know? She just _got _here," Lily argued, ignoring the glance.

"Shut up, idiots," Quinn muttered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"In your face, moron," Ivan laughed.

"Shut up and go stare at her, why don't you."

"_Boys_," Lily sighed, rolling her eyes and moving further away so she wouldn't have to listen to them.

Quinn rolled his eyes...until he saw who Ivan was _drooling _at.

"Oh, _hell _no."

Ivan looked at him in surprise.

"Not _her_. Anyone but _her,_" Quinn said, gritting his teeth.

"Whaa?" Ivan asked, thoroughly confused.

"You're staring at _Rashel_? You have_ got _to be joking."

Ivan just continued staring.

"She's off limits," Quinn said, eyes hardening.

"Dude, I don't get why you're acting like a bitc – "

"_Off. Limits_." She was off limits to _him_, too, Quinn thought bitterly.

"No way," Ivan said, smirking slightly. "I mean, she's really hot and – "

Quinn smiled as he heard his fist collide with Ivan's jaw.

"Quinn. You shouldn't have done that, you know," Lily said in a tone that suggested reverse psychology, sipping her coffee calmly and smirking at Ivan, who had a 'what-the-hell,-man' look on his face..

"Whatever. Just remember, Ivan. Don't mess with her," Quinn said, the ice slowly sipping into his voice, then he added on a second thought, "_or _her sister."

* * *

RPOV

Galen takes his studies very seriously, apparently, as Rashel looked at him scribbling notes in his notebook.

Huh, not bad, his handwriting.

"And that's all, class," Mr Johnson said, and Rashel saw Keller practically leap into the air with excitement.

And then she saw Quinn whisper something to Keller, who was shaking her head fervently. Quinn looked exasperated, and whispered to Keller again, who seemed to consider, and finally nodded reluctantly.

Keller sighed as she walked to Rashel's table, seeming to drag her feet along.

"Hey, _Galen_. Can I talk to you for a second?" Keller asked, eyes drilling holes into the floor.

Quinn nudged her slightly.

"Ugh. _Please_?"

"Sure, Keller," Galen said cheerfully, picking up his stuff double the pace.

"Pick up the pace, I have to go get the car."

Galen quickly took his place next to her, his golden head practically glowing next to her dark hair.

"They look good together, don't they?" Rashel sighed. Keller was so oblivious. Galen would do _anything _for her, and chances are she didn't even know.

"'Course they do. You know who else would look good together?" Quinn asked, his voice rather soft for once.

"Erm..." Rashel hesitated, "Mare and Ash?"

Quinn laughed and answered, "true, but who else?" and took a step closer to her, helping her put her pens back into her pencil case.

"Erm...Poppy and...what's-his-name...erm...James?"

Quinn closed his eyes and smiled. "Yes, but you know what _I _think?"

Rashel just looked stubbornly at her bag.

"I think you'd look really nice with me."

The bag was probably dying under her gaze.

"Saturday? I'll pick you up," Quinn was saying, his voice louder now.

_Die, bag, dieeeeeeee._

"Rashel?"

Rashel told herself to suck it up and look at him.

Straight into the black, bottomless eyes again.

"Erm...sure...?"

"Great, see you later." Quinn said.

Rashel just stared at his retreating back, and at his hand raised in farewell.

Huh, who would have thought.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, Hayley's boring. Whatever. I'm saying it again. "REVIEW PLEASE!"


	5. Keep It

Chapter 4

GPOV

"So...you need help with History?" Galen asked, incredulous.

Keller just glared at him, a faint tinge of red on her face. "If you don't want to help, you can just say so, you know."

Galen sighed.

"Just say it already," Keller snapped, her cheeks slightly redder.

"Say what?"

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because Keller got even angrier.

"Just say '_I'm better than you_' already," Keller hissed. "Then I can get this over with and ask someone _else_. It's all Quinn's fault, anyway."

Galen half-smiled. Keller was such a funny thing sometimes. "So, when do you want to start?"

Keller looked up at him with her head tilted slightly to the side and smiled sheepishly. "Thank you...Galen."

* * *

KPOV

"C'mon, 'Shel...hurry _up_," Keller murmured, pointedly trying not to look to her left.

Or, more accurately, to Galen and that blonde ditz who had showed up, asking _politely _to excuse her and could she pretty please speak to Galen in private.

Keller didn't look, but she could hear.

Everytime Galen said something funny, the spineless flower would laugh, saying "Oh, Galen, you're so _funny_," and it was oh-so-_easy_ to imagine her lightly touching his arm or staring at those pretty golden-green eyes of his.

The very thought made her want to punch a wall. Hard. So hard that there would be a hole big enough to fit that _idiot's _head and –

"Hey, Kell'," Rashel said, "sorry to keep you waiting. Ready to go?"

"Sure, there's nothing keeping me, anyway," Keller said harshly, without batting an eyelash.

And the funny thing was that Keller was _sure _that she saw the green of Galen's eyes flash her way before she got into her truck and slammed the door shut.

* * *

RPOV

Keller's reaction had been exactly what Rashel had expected, but it was all..._wrong_.

For instance, her laugh had seemed a little forced. Her eyes blank, somehow.

"Congrats, 'Shel," Keller had said, clapping her on the back once and proceeded to lie down on the bed, her dark hair spread out like a black lake.

Rashel blinked once, and said, "thanks, 'Kell."

"Don't mention it," and somehow, Rashel felt that Keller had meant that literally.

* * *

**(A/N: This is the next day at school)**

MPOV

"Hey, Keller," Morgead said in English, "can I borrow your car?"

Keller narrowed her eyes. _No one _touched _her _truck unless there was an emergency. "Why?"

"My bike broke down, right after I reached this dump." It was a well known fact that Morgead loved his motorbike as much as he loved...Jez.

…

Nah, second to Jez. Definitely.

"Point?" Keller raised an eyebrow, arms crossed.

"Well, she – being Jez – said she'd help me with the bike, but we'd have to bring it to _her _place, and I can't _carry _it, and I NEED TO BORROW YOUR DAMNED CAR!"

"WELL, YOU'RE NOT PUTTING YOUR _DAMNED _BIKE INTO MY TRUCK!"

"Please?" Morgead asked, trying to put on a face which would have probably melted Jez's heart.

"No."

"Please, Keller. This is _really _important to me, _please_."

"Nope."

"I'll pay you," Morgead suggested.

"Nope."

"I'll...I'll pay for the gas for a whole month."

Keller considered. "Add another ten bucks now and you've got yourself a deal."

"What? _No!_"

"It's that or nothing, Morg'."

"Fine," Morgead growled, pushing a ten dollar bill into her hand, "Jez had _better _cough some up."

"Eh, you know you don't mind. _'Anything for Jez_', right?" Keller smirked, smoothing out the bill and tossing him the keys.

Morgead just glared. "No telling, Keller."

"Gimme another five bucks and my lips are sealed."

"_No!_"

"It's _your _secret, Morgead." Keller shrugged, turning her back to Morgead, "hey, Jez! I got something important to tell you!"

"Hey! Ugh, fine, _here_," Morgead hissed and thrust five bucks into Keller's waiting hand.

"Thank you," Keller smiled, "just remember to return my truck when you're done with that damned bike, okay?"

"Whatever," Morgead said, just as Jez came up to Keller. "Hey, Kell'. What's up?"

"Oh, did you know that Hugh asked your cousin – Claire, was it? – out." The expression Morgead threw Keller was hilarious in a 'boys-are-so-cute-when-they're-jealous' kind of way.

Jez bit her bottom lip and said, "yeah. I guess."

"My condolenses to him. Because you can find another guy, right? Tell Jez how she can find another guy who's better later, okay, Morg'?" Keller smiled sweetly, and Morgead shot her another look. "Oh, and _make sure _you don't destroy my truck. Got it?"

Without waiting for an answer, Keller walked away and raised her hand in farewell. "Ciao!"

* * *

KPOV

"Hey, 'Shel. Did I tell you how lovely you look today?" Keller asked in a voice that – she hoped – resembled that _sweet, charming, delicate _blonde ditz.

"No," Rashel said, sounding amused. "What did you do?"

"Well," Keller laughed, "the thing is..."

"Tell me later, okay? Quinn said he'd fetch me home."

_Thank you, God_.

"Oh, erm...I'm gonna be home a bit late," Keller said, grinning widely.

"I think you spend to much time with Quinn and Ash. You're starting to smile like them," Rashel shrugged, waving goodbye.

* * *

MPOV

When Morgead unlocked the door, there was a note on the driver's seat.

_Dear Morgead, _

_Keep it. _

_Keller. _

_P/S: you owe me big, man. I'm walking home. _

And the money that he'd given Keller was inside the envelope.

* * *

As per usual, reviewwww!

The date thing is next chappie. This is a filler and because I love Jez and Morgy too. :) *though no where as near as Keller and Galen, and Rashel and Quinn.*


	6. Disappointed

Hi again. :)

I read your reviews and I _needed _to say this: As long as even _one _person reviews the crap I write, I'll continue. Because I'll know you're reading, right?

'Kay, I'll shut up now. :D  


* * *

Chapter 5

RPOV

"The date's at seven and you get ready at half-past-six?" Keller asked, hands on hips.

"Yup, pretty much," Rashel shrugged, the picture of indifference. But inside, she felt that butterflies were using flamethrowers to maul her.

"And he said you're supposed to wear something nice," Keller's eyebrows were pulled together.

"Yup."

"Well, I – personally – was already thinking that if he said 'casual', we'd put you in nice clothes and doll you up like Dominick – I mean, pretty blondes," Keller 'coughed' slightly. "And...erm...ah...where was I?"

"Before or after the 'pretty blonde'?" Rashel asked, making sure to leave out the 's'.

Keller shot Rashel a glare. "I'm helping you out here, Rashel. Least you could do is cooperate, you know."

Rashel rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right! Since he said you'd have to wear nice clothes to strut around like that black-haired Redfern slut – " Rashel threw a pillow at Keller but couldn't help laughing. Keller had a ..._vivid _way of describing Lily Redfern, " – we should make you drop-dead gorgeous instead!"

"What? Are you trying to out-do him in everything?"

"Pretty much. Now, we only have one problem."

"Yeah? What's that?" Rashel was bemused by Keller's antics. Keller never fussed about these 'girl things' before.

"I have no idea how to put that crap onto your face, 'Shel."

* * *

QPOV

"Don't do anything _I _wouldn't do," Keller winked as she waved Rashel goodbye.

"Whatever," Quinn rolled his eyes. "See ya later, sis'!"

"So...where are we going?" Rashel asked after a while, her eyes wide.

"Somewhere, dear, somewhere," Quinn said, putting on a slightly crazed smile and patting her hand.

Rashel pursed her lips and said, "ah."

Quinn raised his eyebrow, trying very, _very _hard not stare at her for too long.

…

Because he was _driving_, you pervs.

"Ah?"

"I see why Keller's talking like that now..._dear_," she said, patting his cheek.

Her hand was cold, he noticed.

_Look at the road, look at the road, look at the road..._

"Hey, Quinn?"

"Yes?" he sucked in a breath through his teeth, glaring hard at the car in front of his.

"_When _are we gonna get there?"

"By tonight."

He knew, without looking, that Rashel had rolled her eyes and continued to stare at the pounding rain.

* * *

RPOV

"The Crypt?" Rashel asked, confused.

"Yeah, I used to come here all the time," Quinn said, shrugging and pulling her hand, "come on!"

The place looked slightly like Hades, in Rashel's opinion. The purple and red lights flashed everywhere, and the music was weird. Off, somehow. Like it was being played backwards or something.

"Sit here, I'll...get something for you to drink. And I promise it won't be drugged," Quinn chuckled, leaving her sitting on the kind of tall chairs you saw in pubs.

Rashel sighed, her finger tracing the grain of the wooden counter top.

"Hey there," a voice whispered from behind her, "I thought we'd get to...know each other better. What d'you say?"

Rashel froze and slowly turned.

The was a blonde there: tall, looks only slightly scraping good-looking...and judging by the smirk on his face, thinks he's God's gift to women.

Rashel rolled her eyes.

"Heyya. Sure, I'd _love _to get to know you...when the sky rains pickles, pigs fly _and _youfinally brush your teeth."

His eyes harden, and he put his arm against the counter top, leaning closer to Rashel. "Come now, honey. It'll be fun. Just the two of us, backseat of my car? How does _that _sound?"

He sounded so sure it would work. It was almost pitiable how desperate he was.

_Almost_.

"Shove off, jackass." Rashel jerked her knee upward, kneeing him in 'the place where the sun doesn't shine so brightly'.

The..._person_'s eyes watered and he groaned, "this isn't over."

Rashel smirked and growled in a very 'Keller-ish' way, "bring it."

* * *

QPOV

"I leave you alone for two minutes and – _Ivan_?" Quinn stopped mid-sentence, staring at the pathetic mess on the floor.

Ivan didn't seem to hear him, too absorbed in his...private pains.

"You _know _that asshole?" Rashel asked, arms crossed.

"We've...met," Quinn said, a lump forming at the back of his throat. He never found _evading the truth _so hard before.

"Quinn..." Rashel said tiredly, "I think...I think I wanna go home now."

"Sure...gimme five minutes, okay?" Quinn murmured, and then grinned, "besides, it's not like you'll have any trouble with persistent guys, right?"

Rashel chuckled softly and said, "okay."

Quinn made sure Rashel's retreating back was out of view before he crouched down next to Ivan and warned, "you touch her, Ivan, and I will make the rest of your life hell."

* * *

RPOV

Rashel sighed. "So much for a first date, huh?"

Quinn looked at her for a second before stiffly turning his attention to driving again. "Naw, it was something special, right?"

"I suppose..."

"A special first date for a special girl."

Rashel rolled her eyes. Now _that _was from Keller.

* * *

QPOV

Keller was upstairs, probably in her room studying her ass off for History judging by the light from the table lamp. So he presumed it would be safe to say, "I'll walk you there."

Rashel shrugged.

* * *

RPOV

"Well...see ya," Rashel said. _God, this is so damn _awkward.

And before she could slam the door shut, he kissed her. _Bloody _kissed her.

Rashel blinked.

It was sweet and...it was just _Quinn_.

He had his eyes closed and he was still there.

So Rashel kissed him back.

Sweet, wonderful, perfect...until she realized he was muttering something along the lines of "_Dove_..."

* * *

QPOV

There was something wet on his shoulder.

Why was Dove crying?

He hugged her like he used to when they were younger, and she was upset with something. Somehow, she always stopped crying after that.

"Don't cry, Dove. Please..."

She seemed to cry even harder, sobs leaving her lips every now again.

He opened his eyes and it wasn't _Dove _anymore. Rashel stood there, green eyes usually bright now dull.

"Get lost, jerk."

"But..." There was no 'but's, he knew. He'd done something _wrong_. Dove was gone. Rashel deserved better.

"Get _lost_. I can't believe I let you _use _me. What am I? Number fifteen? Twenty? Just go away, John Quinn."

"I'm sorr – "

"Don't give me that shit. I don't give a damn about you anymore," the tears rolling down her cheeks seemed to want to prove her wrong.

"Don't. Don't cry, please," he pleaded softly, reaching out to touch her face.

"Save it," Rashel snapped, taking a step back. "Why don't you see _Dove _or something?"

And it was the name _Dove, _that made something snap inside of him.

He kissed her again, and before she could react, he left closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated, as usual. :)


	7. Their Stories

Chapter 6

KPOV

Keller stood next to her locker, trying to pay attention to what Galen was saying.

"So...you want to reschedule the tutoring...thing?" Keller raised an eyebrow, leaning against her locker.

"Yeah, sorry if it's trouble," Galen apologized, eyes downcast.

"Naw. I should be grateful you're even helping," Keller forced through her teeth.

"Come over to my place, Friday night, 'kay?" Galen said, already turning and waving goodbye, smiling like a fool.

"Hey, Galen!" a light voice greeted, giggling slightly.

Keller's eye twitched. Time to go.

* * *

QPOV

"Please. Just hear me out."

"No way. I'm already breaking major 'sisters-for-life' rules by just talking to you...jerk."

"Keller, I already told you I didn't mean to!"

"Not budging."

"Please, Keller. Just...please."

Quinn saw Keller crack a smile and sighed in relief.

"Sure, I'll let you explain yourself...start by _explaining _who Dove is." Keller drawled, pushing the chair back on two legs and propping her feet onto the desk.

"Ah."

Keller just stared at him, eyes serious and impatient.

"Dove..." Quinn murmured, closing his eyes. "She is..._was..._Lily Redfern's sister."

Keller spat out the water she had in her mouth and shrieked, "_what_?"

Poor Morgead.

* * *

Quinn's father was a priest. So, it was surprising that Quinn himself had turned to be rather rebellious.

Or maybe it's not very surprising at all. His father never understood him. Never asked him if anything was wrong. Never ever cared for Quinn or his mother. He only cared about going to the church every Sunday, and making sure that them – being Quinn and his mother – didn't make a fool of the family name. That was _all _Quinn's father ever cared about.

Quinn's father also strongly disapproved of Hunter Redfern's family. Probably sent from the Devil himself, he said.

When he was younger, around five or six, he would go to his world's end to try to please his father. He studied hard, and almost always got top grades, but his father would just brush it off and say, "so this is what you were doing when I told you to go to church with me? Studying? Don't waste time on this useless hobby of yours, son."

After that, Quinn tried to never touch a school book ever again.

When Quinn grew older, maybe thirteen or fourteen, he would go to his wit's end to do _everything _in his power to displease his father. He threw eggs at the neightbours' cars. He spray-painted the school walls. He skipped classes to go to the club for other troubled kids, the Crypt. He became best friends with Hunter Redfern's nephew, Ash Redfern.

In fact, he even fell in _like_ with Hunter Redfern's daughter, because even though he had thought it was love at the time, what could a tween know about love? His whole life had been deprived of love.

When Quinn was fifteen, he asked Dove Redfern out on a date. He was _supposed _to be grounded, but what was he supposed to do in his room? Waste time on that _useless hobby of his_?

Quinn's father found out, of course. And it wasn't bad enough that it was Hunter Redfern_'_s _daughter_. _Hunter Redfern _himself approved of it. Quinn spent less and less time at his own house and more and more time at the Redfern's residence.

One day, Quinn's father decided he wouldn't take it any longer.

Quinn remembered, clearly, that he had been trying in _vain _to remember the Redfern family tree. It was impossible, he had thought miserably.

Lily Redfern had slapped his face, after he dosed off. Slapped it so hard that her nails drew four lines of blood.

And then Quinn's life tumbled into chaos, because Dove Redfern was found dead.

Dead, murdered in a deserted alley, by someone who _hadn't _taken anything valuable. Nor did he do the unthinkable.

No, the murderor had simply pushed a stake into her heart.

Someone who thought the Redferns were sent from the Devil himself.

Someone who had probably found it _very _amusing to kill a Redfern with a stake.

Quinn never saw his father after the cops pulled him into the car, with him yelling that Quinn was a disappointment in everything he did.

Quinn just hardened his eyes and laughed.

* * *

RPOV

"Something wrong, Rashel?" Galen asked in his usual calm voice, eyes not leaving the whiteboard as he scribbled endlessly on his notebook.

"Not anything that involves life and death, Galen," Rashel sighed, doodling on a piece of paper, which was now littered with randomly thrown words – such as "I never want to see you again", "If I could, I'd push a sword through your heart", and "The world would be a better place if you died" were a few to name – and hastily doodled stick figures, always with one dying a terribly painful death and the other not smiling in satisfaction, not laughing in triumph, or smirking. The other who just had its back turned.

"Everyone has problems, Rashel. We just have to see what ours is and find a way to deal with it," Galen said quietly, still scribbling.

"And what would yours be, Galen?" Rashel asked, continue to colour the blood coming out from the dying one's chest.

"Mine?" Galen laughed lightly. "I have to choose from two good things. Family or...love, I suppose."

Rashel stared at Galen. No one who looked at him would have thought of him as blunt. But not in Keller's rough way. He had a nicer, gentler way of showing it.

"How about yours?" Galen asked, finally pausing in his never-ending writing to look at her. "The best way to deal with it is to accept it."

Rashel smiled slightly.

"It's about...a boy." Galen nodded, encouraging her to continue. "And...his girlfriend...figure."

Galen let out a small chuckle. "Most teenager's problem would be about love."

"What?" Rashel hissed, eyes wide. "I don't _love _him. I will never, ever _love _him."

"He seems to be very important to you, to have such an effect."

"But I – and he – I'd _never_ – and – " Rashel spluttered, eyes even wider.

"If it would help you, Rashel – which I think it will – I will tell you my secret. And maybe you'd find something helpful from it?"

Galen was too...trustful. He trusted her to his secret, even though he'd only known her for little more than one week.

"If you trust me," Rashel muttered hesitantly.

"Okay, then." Galen smiled, dropping his pen. "My family owns a large company. My parents agree that the best way to improve the company further would be to marry our rival company's heiress."

"Oh," Rashel said. That's _terrible_. Having your future ripped away from you like that.

"You know Iliana Dominick?" Galen asked, and seeing Rashel nod in confusion, he added, "she's the one."

"Po – " Rashel stopped herself before she could say any more than that. How would Keller feel if she'd accidently blurted out Keller's unknown feelings for Galen?

_Exactly_.

"Anyway," Galen continued, staring at the page he had scribbled on, "I think that..." Galen glanced at Rashel and quickly looked at the notebook once more. "I think that I like your sister, Rashel."

"Oh, Galen. You should know it's pass _like _by now," Rashel murmured sympathetically.

"Iliana is...nice," Galen said, closing his eyes, "but Keller is...different. Special."

Rashel smiled, nodding even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"She isn't as socialable as Iliana is, but she helps people just the same, if not more. She'd risk her life for someone, if it would save them. And Iliana...would probably consider it for a while before she actually _did _anything."

Rashel grinned even wider.

"She's just...wonderful."

Rashel was absolutely beaming now.

"Too bad she'd never want me," Galen sighed, opening his eyes and glancing at Rashel in a bemused fahsion.

The smile slipped off Rashel's face.

"Of course she wants you. She likes you. In fact, she might even love you. Keller's just...very inexperienced in feeling."

"Feelings? I would have never thought," Galen smiled.

"Not feelings, Galen. Feeling at all," Rashel winced slightly. "Before that..._jackass_ killed my friend Timmy, my Mama and my aunt Corrinne. Before I had to go into an orphanage, Keller was already there."

Galen's eyes widened.

"Daddy left for a mission or something, leaving Kell' with Grandma," Rashel continued, almost whispering. "But there was a break-in, that night. Grandma...she _died_ trying to hide Keller from the thieves. It worked, but Grandma got shot from one of them. They didn't _care _whether she was an old lady or not. They just _shot _her."

Tears started trickling down Rashel's cheeks.

"The cops found Keller, of course. They put her in the orphanage, because they said Daddy had been reported missing. Apparently, the kids there didn't like Keller."

Galen just continued to listen intently.

"They pulled her hair all the time, they poked her, they told her that Mama and Daddy didn't want her because she was a _freak_." The tears streamed down faster. "The adults there didn't know. Nor did they bother to tell Keller about Grandma and Daddy."

Rashel hastily wiped the tears away, and continued, "Keller just...blocked it all out. She ignored them, because the first time she reacted, she ended giving two kids black eyes. That's when they started to call her a freak."

"After I came, the adults said she improved. She smiled more, got more active in sports. But at night, when she thought I was asleep, she'd cry to herself."

Rashel smiled sadly. "The one emotion Keller felt comfortable with, she told me when we a bit older, was loneliness and sadness."

* * *

I'm hoping this chapter is for character-development. Like their backgrounds? Yeah...

Reviews, please?


	8. You're the Only Girl

This is gonna be mostly Ash x Mare. Because it feels unfair of me to put them in the start of the story and yet not have a bit of the story to themselves. Also, does Chad Dylan Cooper remind anyone else of Ash Redfern? Or am I the only paranoid one? o.O

Read on. :)

* * *

Chapter 7

APOV

"You're such a stuck-up snob!" Ash said, glaring at Mary-Lynette.

"Oh yeah? Says the idiot who _acts _like a stuck-up snob!" Mary-Lynette retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Get that stick out of your ass, Carter."

"Get a whore and go already, Redfern."

"Oh, this is getting good," Jez murmured, grabbing a handful of popcorn from Morgead's bag.

"Hey!"

"Shhh," Keller shushed him, grabbing some, too.

"You know what I think, Lady Lynette?" Ash asked, smirking.

"Whoa...you can think!"

"Zip it, Jezebel," Jez glowered at him. "I think that my lady has a...little crush on someone."

"If it's on you again, then you're wrong, Asshole."

"Oh no, dear M'lyn," Ash said, his smirk growing even wider. "_I _think that you have a little crush...on dogbreath over there." Ash tilted his head to the side. "That boy...what's his name? Jamie, Germy, Jeremya? No...Jeremy Lovett, maybe?"

"And the plot thickens!" Maggie gasped, taking Morgead's entire bag.

Mary-Lynette narrowed her eyes. "So what? At least he's nice. At least he's not as stuck-up as you are. At least he _respects_ me."

Ash got really riled up. He stared her in the eyes and said bitterly, "I'd like you to know, Mary-Lynette, that _you're_ the onlygirl I've ever bothered to spend this much time on. _You're _the only girl I have to impress. _You're _the only girl I don't mind spending that much _friggin' _time impressing. And _you're _the only one slow-minded enough not to get it!"

Mary-Lynette stared at him, watching him slowly vent.

"I mean, really, Carter? Everyone _else _knows! Ask anyone! Even your _brother _knows! And I thought you were really smart, too. Turns out I was wrong...about more things than one."

Ash took a deep breath and said softly, "I should never have wasted all that time. You never cared...hell, you never even _noticed_. And everyone told me that it was going to be soon..."

Most of the students were staring at him, though only his friends ate _popcorn. _

"So I'm saying it right now, Mary-Lynette Carter – " "Oh, my gosh! The full name!" Poppy gasped, stealing popcorn from Morgead's ex-bag. " – I'm done with you. I give up."

All this time, Mary-Lynette had been staring at where Ash's head had tilted...still toward Germy.

"See ya' around, M'lyn," Ash said, walking away.

* * *

RPOV

For the past two days, Rashel had been going to really extreme means to avoid Quinn.

She took long ways, she asked for teacher's help for every single class, sticking back. She asked Poppy and Phil to change seats with her and Galen because it was three rows behind Quinn and Keller. She put on grey contacts in case Quinn saw her in a corridor,

It was so..._sad_.

Pathetic, in fact. All of that effort for _one _guy?

It had been Physics class before lunch, and Rashel had hung back, as usual and used the longest and less used way to get to the cafeteria.

She was walking down the hall when the sound of falling buckets caught her attention.

The only place with buckets even remotely close to that hall was the janitor's closet.

They say that curiousity killed the cat, and Rashel Jordan is too much like a cat for her own good.

"All this fuss for a girl, Quinn?" taunted a very familiar voice.

"_The _girl, Lily." And then there was this wild, unexplainable emotion in the pit of Rashel's stomach that screamed '_please be me!_'

"Please, Quinn. You may have thought you loved Dove, but you should know by now it wasn't love. Did you know," Lily's voice mocked, "that Dove never really liked you?"

There was no response, and Rashel could only too easily imagine Quinn freeze and slowly tilt his head to stare at Lily, if he wasn't already looking at her.

"You're lying," Quinn said, and his voice sounded furious. "She at _least _liked me. _I _liked her."

Oh, so it wasn't love now? It seemed so easy for Quinn to turn his back on the girl he supposedly love for so long.

"Of course you did, Quinn. But _she _didn't. She never did. She pitied you," Lily's voice was cool, like she was trying to reason why a five-year-old couldn't have more than three ice creams. "It was all pity, Quinn. Dad just wanted your father's money. Why did you think we'd be so happy to have you?"

"No," Quinn mumbled, and Rashel knew his resolve was less certain now. And it was very obvious that he _does _like her...very, very much. So much that it was easily mistaken for love.

"Oh, yes, Quinn. You know, if Ivan had come and ask Dove first, Dove would have accepted him?"

Quinn didn't say anything anymore.

"But, I suppose that I'd rather have you around than that idiot." Lily sighed, as though she hadn't just ripped Quinn's heart into a million pieces.

"Let's go, Quinn. I'm hungry."

Rashel blinked back tears and hurried away.

* * *

M-LPOV

Mary-Lynette had shooed Jeremy away after Ash left, which shocked herself.

How many times had she been hoping that Jeremy would ask her out? How many nights spent worrying over what to wear in the morning to impress Jeremy?

It suddenly seemed very irrelevant now.

Because Ash had practically said that he didn't want to even be _associated _with her anymore. And to be honest, she was absolutely horrid. She never thought about how _he _felt, only thinking about annoying he was, or how stupid he was, or how much of a man-whore he was.

All those love stories and teenage novels had at least one scene where the main character would cry over her love. So why was she crying over _Ash Redfern_?

It seemed unfair that when Jeremy finally wanted to take her on a date, Ash would come and destroy everything...unknowingly, of course, but still.

"I'm a horrible, horrible, person," she murmured, staring at the tiny puddle of tears forming.

"Then I'm even worse, my Lady," a soft voice said from behind her.

Ash Redfern stood there, in all his messy-haired red-eyed glory.

"How did you know about this place, Lady Lynette?" he asked, gesturing to the rooftop they were on.

"Jeremy showed it to me."

"Ah."

A silence enveloped them.

"I'm sorry, Ash," Mary-Lynette whispered, looking at his face.

Ash grinned lopsidedly, "_I _should be sorry, M'lyn. I didn't know I could be that...annoying. I promise I won't ever bother you again."

Mary-Lynette stared at him helplessly. Just when she finally knew why he did all those things – just when she finally _liked _those things he did – he stops? What kind of twisted universe _was _this?

Tears started racing down her face, and Ash gaped at her, "don't cry. Aww, c'mon! I can't _stand _it when girls cry. Er...please? I'll stop forever! Promise! Just stop crying."

She even started to sob now.

"What else do you want? Er...I'll...buy you chocolates everytime it's Valentine's Day and you don't have a date! I'll...I'll give you christmas presents! All 12 days of christmas! _Just stop crying_."

The thought of Ash Redfern buying her chocolates because she won't have a date was even more depressing than the thought of him never play-argueing again.

She shook her head.

"Just tell me what you want! I'll give you anything! Just _stop_."

"Don't ever stop, Redfern."

The look on Ash's face was priceless. His mouth sagged open slightly and his eyes were wide.

"Eh?"

"Don't ever stop...Ash."

And he got it.

He laughed and he picked up and he spun he round and round and round and Mary-Lynette – if she was being honest – never felt happier.

* * *

QPOV

Rashel opened her locker and the first thing she saw was a bouquet of red roses, with a card saying two words: _I'm Sorry._

Holding I close to her, she walked to the trash can and dumped it in without sparing it a second glance.

Then Keller slapped Quinn on the back and said, "you're such a stalker, bro'."

Quinn could only smile slightly and shrug. It was true, no point denying it.

* * *

KPOV

"Hey, 'Shel!" Keller said, throwing her bag to the couch, "receive some pretty lil' flowers today, huh?"

Rashel rolled her eyes and muttered, "crazy stalker."

Keller almost laughed at the irony.

"Kept a little card, there, didn't we?" Keller nudged Rashel. "C'mon...show me."

"No!"

"Why not?" Keller demanded.

"It's _mine_." Rashel hissed protectively.

Keller cleared her throat and said in a reading voice, "Ahem...I'm sorry..." Keller looked at Rashel in a smug way, "was that it?"

Rashel rolled her eyes, "if you knew, why'd you ask?"

"You take the fun out of living, Rashel." Keller shook her head, and then said, "don't change the subject. It was from Quinn, wasn't it?"

Rashel laughed. "Obviously."

* * *

Reviewwwwwwwwwww...pleeeeeeeeeeeease...I...want...cherries...D:


	9. Redferns

Chapter 8

RPOV

"What do _you _want?" Keller snapped, glaring at..._her_.

"Get lost, Redfern," Rashel hissed, holding Keller back. As much as she wanted to see Lily Redfern pummeled to the ground, getting Keller suspended wasn't worth it.

"Oh, Quinn just wanted me to give Rachel a message," she drawled lazily, "which one of you two midgets' Rachel?"

"It's Rashel," Keller growled, glaring at her.

"I don't give a damn, sister. Are you _Rashel_, then?" Lily raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's either you tell both of us, or you get lost before I stuff your head up the freezer as a souvenir."

Lily snorted, as though daring Keller to do it, but she didn't remark, which was smart of her.

"Just give us the damned message before I let her go," Rashel said suddenly. It wouldn't be much longer now anyway.

"Quinn says to tell the one named Rashel that he won't bother her anymore," Lily smirked, apparently considering it a personal achievement. "Spent a pretty dime on those roses you dump everyday, doesn't he? And having to do that everyday? Sad."

"Is that it?" Keller asked, glaring even harder at Lily.

"I wouldn't go through all that trouble to tell you three sentences, brat. Even if I _do _get paid to do this," Lily said in a patronizing voice, shaking her head mockingly. "He said that she wasn't worth the trouble anymore. After all, he's still pining after Dove."

"Death," Keller whispered to Rashel. "Death and hurt."

Rashel held on even tighter.

"Sweet, lovely Dove. The prettiest among three of us," Lily smiled in a sickeningly sweet way that told Rashel that this wasn't part of Quinn's message anymore. "Always the delicate one. Kind, nice, wonderful. Not at all like the two of you ruffians."

"She dies," Keller murmured. "Lemme go!"

"But, I suppose that being orphans _would _have that kind of effect on you. I wonder how did you get the money for that hunk of junk?" Lily tilted her head to Keller's truck. "Did you steal it or something?"

Keller growled and lunged at Lily. "Come here, you spoilt perfumed glamour princess! I'm gonna make sure you rot in a ditch! I'm gonna maul that pathetic face of yours! GET BACK HERE, REDFERN!"

"See ya, midgets!" Lily laughed and jumped back into her Mustang.

* * *

KPOV

"Why didn't you let me go? I would have enjoyed pulling her hair out!" Keller sighed, glaring at the back of Mustang. "How _dare _she make fun of my truck! Next time you see her...will be the _last _time you see her."

"Calm down, Keller," Rashel mumbled, eyes glazed.

"Don't tell me you believe her, 'Shel. She's just bullshitting."

"She's right, though. About the Dove part. He still likes her, I think."

Keller put on a disgusted face. "Ew...liking a _dead _person. That's just sick."

* * *

RPOV

Rashel nervously walked to her locker. If what Lily said was true...then no roses today.

She took a deep breath and slowly turned the dial. Taking another deep breath, she slowly pulled the door open.

Oh, there was a rose. No more dozen of pretty blood red roses. Now it was just a single dreary black rose.

Rashel warily picked up the card, and noticed there were still two words. Only now, it read: _Never Again._

Rashel sighed. This time, instead of taking the rose over to trash can, Rashel placed in gently in the locker and folded the card neatly. If it was the last one, she would hold on to it.

* * *

IPOV

"For once, I'm glad your parents grew up in a dump, Ivan," Lily said, grinning nastily.

"Gee, thanks, witch," Ivan mumbled, picking at the lock.

"Won't Quinn be surprised?"

"I'm hoping that he'll go into a coma," Ivan muttered, smirking.

"That wouldn't be very fun, Ivan. I prefer to play with my food before I eat it. He has to suffer first."

Lily sure was a sadist.

"Thank you, idiot. Let's hurry up. I don't want those Jordan girls to find out. I want the loud mouthed one to suffer too."

Huh, guess he'd spoken aloud.

"Do you have too? Their really hot."

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "no, I don't have to." She smiled savagely, "I want to, though, so shut up and let me ruin their lives, will you?"

* * *

QPOV

"Hi, Keller. What's up?"

It was practically routine now, so saying he was _kinda _shock was a bit of an understatement when she ignored him and turned her head the other way.

"Keller?"

Nada. Zilch.

"Rakshaaaaaaa." If there was one thing Keller couldn't stand, it was her first name.

"What?" Keller snapped, narrowing her eyes.

"What crawled up _your _ass and died?" Quinn muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What crawled up _your _mind with a hacksaw?" she retorted, turning away again.

"Huh?"

"Exactly, now go away."

* * *

LPOV

The loud mouthed Jordan girl was talking to Quinn.

"She's totally dissing on him," Ivan murmured, staring at her.

"No shit, stupid. Now shut up," Lily snarled, hitting the back of his head hard.

Quinn came back after he got the middle finger. He sighed slightly and walked back to their table.

"Hey, Quinn. Got a lecture from your girlfriend?" Ivan smirked.

Quinn stared suspiciously at him.

"Shut up, asshole." Gosh, he just _always _has to open his fat trap, doesn't he?

"It was _you two_," Quinn growled, immediately jumping out of his seat. "What did you clowns do this time?"

That was just low. Calling _Lily Redfern _a clown?

"Don't know what you're talking about, Quinn," Lily said calmly, stuffing the hamburger Ivan had been happily munching on back inside his mouth as Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"What? But you were there..." Ivan mumbled in a confused tone after he spit the burger out. God, what an _idiot_.

"What did you _do_?" Quinn asked again.

"Oh, nothing much. Lily told the Jordan girls yesterday that you gave up on the Rashel one, and then this morning _I _picked the lock and we changed the roses with a black one. Black means death, you know," Ivan seemed very proud.

Lily slapped herself on the forehead.

"I will string your eyeballs into a necklace," Lily hissed just as Quinn narrowed his eyes and said, "I will make life hell for the two of you. You ruined _mine_."

"I'd watch my back if I were you," Quinn warned and walked back to the Redferns' reject table.

* * *

APOV

"God, Lily is such a twat," Ash said, glaring at her and the definition of a dumb blonde. "What the heck is her problem?"

"She's the reason I wanna change my name," Jez growled, destroying a banana.

"Oh, no worries, I plan on doing that, too," Morgead smiled and Jez giggled while Ash murmured, "gimme a bucket already."

"Well," Delos said, laughing slightly as Ash turned green, "if _she's_ considered the pride of the family, I'd say you're lucky, Jez."

"True, that," James murmured. "At least people don't really know I'm her..._relative _at first glance. Saves me some of my dignity."

"What dignity?" Ash asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Haha, real funny, Ash," James rolled his eyes. "But seriously, I prefer you over that Redfern pride. I'd rather be the outcast."

"I'm so touched," Ash said, "I'm being loved over Lily Redfern! Whoots."

"One day, if the headline reads 'Lily Redfern, mugged and killed in deserted alley', I claim full credit," Kestrel said.

"You guys are so mean," Jade giggled. "But it _is _funny. I never liked her anyway."

"Who liked her anyway?" Kestrel asked, raising her eyebrows. "Other than that baboon, of course," she gestured to Ivan, who winked at her.

Ash snickered while Kestrel gagged, "cough up the bucket, Ash."

* * *

Huh, gotta love that loving Redfern family. But seriously, I love 'em Redferns...'cept for Hunter and Lily and _especially _Dove. No offense but she makes me _sick_. :p

Review!


	10. Fightin' For This Love

Chapter 9

RPOV

"Hey, Kell'?" Rashel called, glancing at her watch.

"Mmhmm?"

"Don't you have that tutoring-thing with Galen tonight?"

"Mmhmm."

"Shouldn't you go now?"

"Mmhmm."

Rashel rolled her eyes. The only reason Miss Riot was reading was to not look like a fool in front of people – cough, Galen, cough.

"Are you in love with Galen?" Rashel asked, pulling out her phone and setting it to recorder.

"Mmhmm."

Perfect. Blackmail is _sweet_.

"Then get your ass up and meet him already!"

"What?" Keller snapped, glancing up from her History book.

"Go on, Rebel. Go meet prince charming."

"Rebel? Is that like a new nickname?" Keller asked, amused, "'cause I love it."

"Just get you lazy arse there, Kell'."

"Go with me," Keller pleaded. "I mean, you need help too."

Rashel rolled her eyes, handed Keller the keys and pushed her out.

"See ya! Don't come back until it's at least nine!"

* * *

KPOV

"I'm feeling the love, 'Shel!" Keller called, then sighed.

What _had _she gotten herself into?

The moon was full that night, with only a few cloud floating around. Making it easy for Keller to see the figure walking over to her.

"Quinn?" she blinked.

"Rashel in there?"

"Why?" Keller asked suspiciously. "Do you _want _her to go into depression? She hates it when I even _mention _your name! What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you _do _that?"

"I didn't do it, Keller."

"Yeah, and Lily Redfern is a virgin."

"Well...technically, from what I last heard, she still is."

"Whatever, point is that you're _not _going in there. Not after what you did," Keller said, glaring at him.

"I need her to believe me, but I need you to believe me too. You're like the sister I never had, Keller. One of the most important people in my life."

The silence was overwhelming.

"Why are you doing this?"

Quinn smiled slightly, "the best things in life are always worth fighting for. Even if it doesn't seem like you can win, you gotta try. Don't forget, Kell'."

Keller stared at him, pondering his words.

"You have somewhere to go," Quinn stated. "Knock 'em dead, Kell'."

* * *

QPOV

_Ding dong_.

"Hold on! I'm coming!"

Through the tinted glass, he could see Rashel hurrying over.

"Can I help you with anythi – oh, it's _you_," Rashel mumbled, slamming the door shut.

Quinn stuck his foot in front of the door frame before the door closed completely, like in the movies. Except it hurt a lot more in real life.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Rashel asked, exasperated. "First you ask me out. Then you treat me like a replacement. Then you send Redfern over because you can't bring your ass to tell me you're over me. Now you're back here. What's wrong with you?"

Oh, no. Tears were coming soon. He was sure of it. And like every other guy, tears were his worse phobia.

"I just wanted to...apologize. And to explain."

"Explain what? That you _were _playing me? _How _you were playing me? _Why _you were playing me?"

"Just let me explain. I didn't do it, it was the two – "

"Save it, John Quinn. Just leave, please." Uh oh, tears.

He grabbed her shoulders in panic and shook her – a bit too roughly, he admitted – and whispered, "you're the best goddamned thing to happen to me and I'll be damned if you left without me even trying to fight for you."

* * *

GPOV

_Aaaaaaargh. _That's what James would say.

_Yap, yap, yap. Nag, nag, nag. _That's what Ash would say.

Please _stop. _That's what Eric would say.

_Oh, for goodness' sake.._. That's what David would say.

_Shut up, lady_. That's what Quinn would say.

_Leave me alone already. I have my own freedom, you know! _That's what Morgead would say.

_I demand that you shut up right now. _That's what Delos would say.

Thierry would do the same thing Galen had to do: keep quiet while Mr and Mrs Dominick talked about their daughter's life as future Mrs Drache.

Galen felt like being sick.

Even the nice, quiet guy gets mad, sometimes. For Galen, that happens mostly when Mr and Mrs D come over.

_Ding dong_.

"I'll get it." No way he was gonna sit there and listen to them talk when he had the chance to get away.

"Hi, Galen," Keller murmured in her cool, collected voice. She walked in with a grace that wasn't as delicate as Iliana's, but more like a predator's swiftness.

"Good evening," Galen murmured.

"Who is that, dear?" his mother called from the living room.

"I'd better take you with me," Galen mumbled, smiling sheepishly. "My parents like to meet my friends."

"No problem. They might not like a ruffian like me, though," Keller grinned. "Think they'll kick me out?"

Galen smiled and lead her to the living room, where she was studied by his mother's scrutinizing stare.

"Hello, dear. What's your name?" she asked nicely. Sure, his mother took away all his freedom, made marrying Iliana his duty and make him a loner at heart forever, but she was pretty nice to his friends.

"Keller, ma'am," Keller said in a sugary sweet voice and smiled just as sweetly, which was very un-Keller of her.

"Oh, such a lovely name!" Mrs Dominick gushed. "So modern..."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Hi, Keller!" Iliana chirped brightly, waving from beside her mother. And Keller actually waved back.

"Well, why are you here, girl?" his father, while nice, was very blunt and straight to the point.

"I needed help with my History, and Galen was nice enough to offer to help me, sir."

The politeness was starting to scare Galen. He liked her better for who she was, not this show she was putting on. It was fake...like his life.

"Good for you, girl. Galen's _very _good with History, aren't you, son?"

Ah, bragging rights. Gotta hate 'em.

"Dad..."

"Alright, then. Use the study, son. And take Iliana with you! The more the merrier."

For the first time since entering the living room, Keller had a real expression on her face. A _'what-the-hell' _look, but she quickly composed herself and laughed lightly, "of course, sir."

This was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

RPOV

She stared at him, mouth open, eyes wide, butterflies with upgraded flamethrowers and bazookas in her stomach.

"It was all Lily and Ivan. I swear. I would _never _do something like that. I wouldn't give you up for the world."

Quinn took a deep breath and continued, "Dove wass sweet, loving, kind, considerate and tame. But you know what?" He continued without waiting for an answer. "She's fake and I...I think I hate her."

Rashel composed her face as best as she could, just staring impassively.

"But most of all, Rashel. She's not you. And guess what?"

She closed her eyes. "What?"

"She sucks for that."

Rashel couldn't help it, she smiled – only slightly, but it was still a smile. It was impossible not to, with Quinn cracking jokes in the middle of something so serious.

"So do you forgive me?"

"What would you do if I said no?" she asked, smiling wider.

"I'll buy you roses everyday, I'll stalk you in deserted alleys, I'll make sure you stay single for the rest of your life and when you're sleeping at night, I'll stare at you like some kind of vampire on your window ledge."

"Oh, the horrors!" Rashel murmured sarcastically – still smiling, though.

"So how about it? Forgive me?"

Rashel pretended to consider it and Quinn growled. "Just kidding! Yeesh! Of course I forgive you."

Quinn smiled happily, "thank you."

But suddenly his face turned serious. "I hope you thought about it thoroughly, Jordan." Rashel raised her eyebrow. _Jordan_? "You're mine now, forever and ever and ever."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, dear," Rashel said, patting his cheek like she did in the car the other day.

He smiled and hugged her tightly, "thanks for believing in me, Rashel."

* * *

If you only cared about the Rashel and Quinn-ship in this FanFict, then this is the last one! But if you're curious about Keller and Galen, it's in the next chappie. So you have a choice here.

Reviews are appreciated. :)

Also, if you still wanna read what I write, tell me what couple you want next and I'll try to do it. If there's more than one person who replies to this, than the couple with the most ... "votes" get written, 'kay?


	11. Epilogueish

Argh, so sorry, guys! Internet's been down for _days_. Bloody torture, that was. Ugh. Sorryyy.

* * *

Epilogue

KPOV

"Thanks for the help, Galen! Goodbye, Mr and Mrs D!" Keller smiled.

Only a few more minutes and she could stop grinning like a fool.

"Oh, one more thing, dear," Galen's mother said, beckoning. If she was older, and had green skin, and this was a house made of candy, Keller would be really freaked out. Who beckons anymore these days?

"Yes, Mrs D?"

"Well, me and Galen's father decided that...since Galen and Iliana are such close friends of yours, you can come to the promising ceremony."

What?

"Pardon?"

Gosh, this polite thing was annoying.

"The promising ceremony, Keller! Since their too young to get married, we'll go through the promising ceremony first. We wanted it to be a private thing, only family but I'm sure they'd really appreciate it if you came."

"Oh..."

"So what d'you say, Keller?" Mrs D beamed brightly, not noticing Keller's dark cloud.

"When is it?"

"Next Saturday."

So soon...

"Please, Keller? Think of it as a promise-ceremony gift. They'd really want you there."

All the more reason to _not _go, Mrs D.

"I'll come if I can bring my twin and her date."

Mrs D hesitated slightly but nodded anyway.

"Goodbye, Mr and Mrs D!" Keller put on a smile and turned to look at Galen, who was staring at his shoes. "Goodbye, Galen! Congratulations, by the way." She even waved.

Raksha Keller doesn't lie.

But for this one boy, she sure has been doing it a lot lately.

* * *

QPOV

"Hey, guys," Keller said in a monotone, not even looking a tad bit surprised when she saw Quinn and Rashel on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Kell'. What's up?" Quinn grinned.

She ignored him and said, "Anything on your agenda next Saturday is cancelled. We're got an as-binding-as-marriage ceremony to attend. Formal and yaddi yaddi yadda. _'Wear nice clothes' _and blah blah blah."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Quinn asked, genuinely curious.

"Here," Keller tossed him a silvery card littered with golden flowers.

"Blah blah blah...cordially invited...blah blah blah...Mr Galen Drache and Miss Iliana Dominick...blah blah blah...wait, _what_?"

Rashel sat up straighter and stared at Keller. "You going?"

"Duh. One night there and Mr and Mrs D thinks I'm their BFF. Don't even know why she got a _card_ with her."

"Galen probably talks about you a lot," Quinn said helpfully, hoping that she finally got the _damned _hint.

"Yeah, whatever. 'Shel, help me get a dress ready or something. 'Night, guys. Quinn, you're not staying over. Me and 'Shel share a room."

Quinn saw Rashel blush and smirked, "it's alright. We have a nice and comfy couch here! But don't worry, we won't do anything. That's for after the wedding."

"You two are so immature!" Rashel exclaimed, smacking Quinn's arm.

"Hey, that actually hurt!"

"That's the point, dear."

* * *

RPOV

"What's keeping you, Keller?" Quinn sighed exasperatedly. Keller had been sitting inside the car stubbornly for ten minutes straight.

"_My pride and dignity._" Keller's muffled voice called back.

"Fine, I'll tell Galen you couldn't make it because you were depressed that he's gonna spend his life with Iliana and not you. And there won't be anything you can do to stop me," Quinn said, turning away and walking to the large, legal looking building.

"Wait up, stupid heels won't let me run," Keller murmured.

"Atta girl, Kell'."

* * *

GPOV

"Hi, Mrs D. Sorry I'm late, traffic and all," a tall, black haired girl in a black dress barged in suddenly, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, that's all right, dear. Nothing terribly important happening yet."

"Oh! Mrs D, this is my sister, Rashel," the girl gestured to Rashel, who nodded politely. "And this is Quinn, her date."

"Nice to meet you. You two look wonderful together, just like a married couple," she nodded approvingly, and turned back to Keller, "you see, Keller. You look so much prettier in a dress. You should wear them more often."

_Pretty _was a major understatement. She was beautiful, but he wouldn't _dare _say it to her face. Not because he was scared of her, of course, but because it might upset her.

"Thank you, Mrs D," Keller said while Quinn snickered and nudged Rashel. Galen could faintly hear the words, "_See? I told you so_."

"Sit down, sit down," his mother ordered, "it'll be over soon, don't worry."

Iliana was sitting down with her hands placed delicately on her lap as she bit her bottom lip, looking nervous.

"I have to say something, mama, daddy," she said suddenly, standing up.

"Yes, dear?"

Iliana fidgetted with her sleeve, looking self-conscience.

"I...I can't do this. I'm sorry, Mr and Mrs D, but I can't do it."

"What? Why, Iliana?" her mother asked, eyebrows furrowed together. "We thought that's what you wanted."

"You two always looked so happy with each other," Mrs D said.

Galen looked up. _Did _he look happy around Iliana?

"Mama! You never _asked _us!" Iliana said, stomping her feet. She really did. "You just assumed! That's how it always _is_! And to be honest, I hate the family business! I've always rather Thea or Blaise or Jill or even Syl have it!"

"What do you say, Galen?" his father asked suddenly. "No more lying, son. Say what you want to."

* * *

KPOV

She stared at him. It was now or never. If he couldn't man up and say those simple words, he wasn't worth it.

"I..." he took a deep breath. "She's right. But the company..."

"Oh, son. We already signed the contract," his mother said. "We didn't know...and we never _did _ask. I'm sorry."

"We're very sorry, guys," Mr Dominick said suddenly, looking very apologetic. "We should just go and – "

"Not yet, daddy. Galen still has something to say, _don't you_, Galen?" Iliana stared at him imperiously, as though ordering him.

"Yeah, I guess..." he stared at the ground.

"Spit it out, boy!" his father growled good-naturedly.

"You never really asked _who _I wanted to be...promised to, but you knew there was someone. And you're right. She's right here, and I hope she's not very disappointed in me," Galen said, looking straight at her.

She smiled and shook her head to answer him.

* * *

_Few months later..._

"Hey, did you guys hear?" Ash whispered-yelled. "Grandpa Redfern died!" Then he laughed.

"Why are you so happy?" Mary-Lynette frowned, "shouldn't you be mourning?"

"Aw, heck no," Jez muttered, taking a huge bite of an apple. "Grandpa Redfern was a horrible old guy. Always ordered us around to do stuff. He seemed to like Delos best. Always making the poor thing scrub his feet."

"I just can't imagine it," Maggie said, glancing at Delos, who was pouting.

"Well, you better believe it, Mags. I had nightmares about those feet for over three years."

"Anyway, he never made Lily do anything, because one time, she ended up putting shrimps in his milk," Kestrel said, grinning. "Good times..."

"The will came out yesterday and guess what?" Ash grinned. "Delos gets his very own summerhouse! And enough money to maintain it for at least ten years without him even breaking a sweat, I reckon."

"Whoa, seriously?" Jez murmured. "Damn, I wanted that summerhouse. That was the only reason I visit the old man."

"Doesn't matter. Point is," James grinned, "out of Grandpa Redfern's thousands of millions of treasure, Lily only got five hundred bucks. Grandpa Redfern left me enough to open my own disco and I'm not even a Redfern!"

"What? Seriously?" Keller laughed.

"You better believe it, Keller. Haven't you seen her emo cloud?" Blaise smirked, high-fiving Thea who was rolling her eyes.

"Maybe the old man wasn't _that _bad, after all," Delos grinned. "Hey, Mags. Take care of my food for a sec, will ya? I need to go rub it in."

* * *

Making Iliana the hero makes me feel uncomfortable. :/

Review! Review! Review!

...

_...please?_


End file.
